With the improvement of living standards, leisure activities of people are increasingly rich and colorful. The electronic game machines that integrate leisure and entertainment, develop intelligence, cultivate emotional intelligence, and even exercise and fitness are more and more popular. As an important component of electronic game machine, the game rocker switch is an important part that people experiences video games.
A rocker and a switch are disclosed in the patent CN1877509, which are composed of a base, a cover, a rod, a universal assembly, a plurality of flexible films or components and a switch elastic piece. The cover has a top and a bottom. The cover has a plurality of pins and projections, and the projections extend from the bottom. The cover is mounted on the base. An opening allows the rod to pass through the cover. The cover has a plurality of walls. A plurality of slots are formed in the wall portions. A pair of semi-circular cavities are disposed in the cover. The semi-circular cavities have an inner surface. The flexible films are mounted on the inner surface of the semi-circular cavities.
In the rocker switch, the rod indirectly controls a flexible film provided with a resistor to generate an electrical signal indicating the position of the rod, and when the rod moves, the finger portion of the contactor moves along the resistive track of the flexible film and the conductor track to change the terminal voltage. However, the structure of the rod in the patent is complicated, which results in complicated assembly of the rocker switch, time-consuming and laborious, high cost, and requires to be moved relatively to realize the change of the terminal voltage value, and the operation is insensitive. With the development of science and technology, a miniaturized multi-direction input device with simplified structure is urgently needed.